tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Eichi Horimiya/Image Gallery
Official Art= Eichi profile 2017.png|2016/17 setting profile Quell.jpg|QUELL 2016/17 setting Eichi sns icon.jpg|Official Twitter icon QUELL smart phone wallpaper.jpg|Official smartphone wallpaper Eichi stage profile.png|2017/18 stage profile SQP cover.jpg|S.Q.P -SQ PARTY 2017 SUMMER- DVD cover Quell 2017 visual.jpg|QUELL 2018/19 setting Eichi 2018 profile.png|2018/19 casual profile Tsukipro ss anthology cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO SS Anthology cover Eichi kacho badge.jpg|Utsurigi na Kaze can badge (normal ver.) Chibi eichi kacho badge.jpg|Utsurigi na Kaze can badge (chibi ver.) Quell guild.jpeg|QUELL 2018 AGF setting profile Machine quell 1.jpeg|2018 AGF setting profile Summer carnival cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2018 SUMMER CARNIVAL Quell 2019 visual.jpg|QUELL 2019 setting Quell 2019.jpg|2019 setting profile Eichi 2019 profile.png|2019 stage profile Kagura eichi.jpeg|2019 AGF setting profile Quell pieno 1.jpeg|2019 Harajuku shop profile Quell pieno all.jpeg|QUELL 2019 Harajuku shop profile |-| Album Covers= Two of a kind cropped.png|-Two of a kind.- QUELL BELIEVER.jpg|BELIEVER -Inori- Wing cropped.png|Omote QUELL QUELL Vol 2.jpg|I saw a rainbow Natsu zenkoku ban cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO × Anitentokkyū 2017 Natsu Zenkoku-ban QUELL NEMOPHILA.jpg|Ura QUELL SQ X LIED Vol 4.jpg|Vol.4 DAI X EICHI Because you are cropped.png|Because you are Past present future cover cropped.png|past, present, future~ Utsurigi na kaze cover cropped.png|Utsurigi na Kaze Quell rs 1 cover cropped.png|vol.1 Shu & Eichi Quell rs 3 cover cropped.png|vol.3 QUELL Matchless people crop.png|Matchless People Nichijou 2 cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO Nichijou Kobanashi Shū Yaminabe Drama ② Quell rs 5 cover crop.png|vol.5 Eichi & Ichiru Quell rs vol 6 cover crop.png|vol.6 QUELL Quell club cover cropped.png|CLUB♣ Beginning of the world cover crop.png|BEGINNING OF THE WORLD Sqs ep 3 visual clean.jpg|Ai no Uta New step cover crop.png|A new step |-| Anime= Eichi anime profile 2.png|2017 anime profile Eichi anime profile.png|2017 anime reference sheet Tsukipro the Animation 1.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION promo poster ProAni.jpg|PROANI details poster ProAni QUELL Teaser art.jpg|QUELL promo poster Eichi Icon.jpg|Official anime SNS icon QUELL sports day.jpg|QUELL representing team white at the sports day Cheerleaders white team.jpg|The white team cheer squad Preview 3.jpg|Eichi during QUELL's day at the beach 11 Preview 1.jpg|Eichi determined to help Shu and Shiki End Card 11.jpg|Episode 11 end card Final episode end card.jpg|Episode 13 end card |-| Manga= Manga countdown eichi.jpg|Eichi countdown illustration Proani manga countdown.jpg|Countdown illustration compilation Proani manga illust.jpg|Ouka Ranman color cover page Chisana manga cover.jpeg|Chisana Sekai cover page Chisana pv 1.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page Chisana pv 2.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page Chisana pv 3.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page Chisana pv 4.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page Chisana pv 6.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page One day pv 4.jpeg|One day preview page Start line pv 2.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Start line pv 4.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Above the best pv 2.jpeg|Above the best preview page Arigatou manga cover.jpeg|Arigatou color cover page Arigatou manga cover clean.jpeg|Arigatou color cover page (textless ver.) Arigatou pv 1.jpeg|Arigatou preview page Arigatou pv 2.jpeg|Arigatou preview page Arigatou pv 3.jpeg|Arigatou preview page Proani manga vol 1 cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(1) cover Proani manga vol 1 cover limited.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(1) cover (limited edition ver.) |-| Stage Plays= Sqs ep 1 poster.jpg|Episode 1 Hajimari no Toki -Thanks for the chance to see you- poster Ep 1 eichi.png|Episode 1 profile Sqs ep 1 ver red cover.jpeg|Episode 1 ver.RED DVD cover Sqs ep 1 ver blue cover.jpeg|Episode 1 ver.BLUE DVD cover SQS ep 2 poster 2.png|Episode 2 Seibou no Kanata -Tsukino Hyakkiyakou Kitan- poster Sqs ep 2 dvd cover.jpeg|Episode 2 alternative poster Ep 2 eichi.png|Episode 2 profile Sqs 2 poster.png|Episode 2 limited edition DVD cover Sqs ep 2 ver blue cover.jpg|Episode 2 ver.BLUE DVD cover Lunali dvd cover.jpeg|LUNATIC LIVE 2018 DVD cover Lunali eichi profile.png|LUNATIC LIVE profile B&F poster crop.png|BLAZING & FREEZING poster B&F QUELL.jpg|BLAZING & FREEZING QUELL visual Empire eichi profile.jpg|TSUKINO EMPIRE -Unleash your mind.- profile Ep 3 romeo full poster.jpg|Episode 3 ROMEO - in the darkness - poster Ep 3 eichi profile.png|Episode 3 profile Sqs ep 4 visual.png|Episode 4 TSUKINO EMPIRE2 -Beginning of the World- poster Sqs ep 4 eichi.png|Episode 4 profile Sqs ep 5 visual.jpeg|Episode 5 Takamura Shiki Shoushitsu Jiken poster Sqs 5 eichi.png|Episode 5 profile |-| TSUKINO PARADISE= Tsukipara proani login.jpg|Eichi on the TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION commemoration login screen QUELL TsukiPara.png|QUELL TSUKIPARA profile Bya eichi.png|Because you are card (unidolized ver.) Bya eichi idolized.png|Because you are card (idolized ver.) Halloween eichi idolized.png|Halloween Night card (idolized ver.) Agf eichi.png|Formal Coordi card Xmas eichi.png|Seiya no Present！ card Onsen eichi.png|Yukemuri Onsen card (unidolized ver.) Onsen eichi idolized.png|Yukemuri Onsen card (idolized ver.) Vday eichi.png|Chocolate Magic card Nyan eichi.jpg|Nyanderful Smile card 1st anni eichi.png|1st Anniversary☆ card Quell kacho banner.PNG|Eichi on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU QUELL hen gasha Eichi kacho idolized.jpg|KACHOFUGETSU card (idolized ver.) Summer live banner.PNG|Eichi on the banner of the TSUKIPRO LIVE 2018 SUMMER CARNIVAL gasha Summer carnival eichi.png|SUMMER CARNIVAL card (unidolized ver.) Idolized carnival eichi.png|SUMMER CARNIVAL card (idolized ver.) Sq fantasia gasha.PNG|Eichi on the banner of the TSUKINO FANTASIA SQ hen gasha Fantasia eichi.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card SQ puri gasha banner.png|Eichi on the banner of the Smile!SoliQue★Puri gasha Puri eichi.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (unidolized ver.) Puri eichi idolized.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (idolized ver.) Puri issei.jpg|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (Issei card) Puri ichi idolized.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (Ichiru card, idolized ver.) Origin eichi.png|ORIGIN card (unidolized ver.) Origin eichi awakened.png|ORIGIN card (idolized ver.) Hyakkiyakou sq gasha banner.png|Eichi on the banner of the Tsukino Hyakiyakou SQ hen gasha Hyakkiyakou eichi.png|Tsukino Hyakkiyakou card Dec bday gasha banner.png|Eichi on the banner of the DECEMBER HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Bday eichi 4.png|Birthday2018 card (unidolized ver.) Bday eichi idolized.png|Birthday2018 card (idolized ver.) Bday 2 eichi.png|BIRTHDAY2018 card New years eichi.png|TSUKIPRO Shinshun card Yuenchi eichi.png|Yuenchi Date card (unidolized ver.) Yuenchi eichi idolized.png|Yuenchi Date card (idolized ver.) Romeoness eichi.png|Romeoness card 2nd anni eichi idolized.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (idolized ver.) Starry eichi.png|Starry card (unidolized ver.) Starry eichi idolized.png|Starry card (idolized ver.) Aquarium eichi.png|Aquarium card Empire2 eichi.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE2 card (unidolized ver.) Empire2 eichi idolized.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE2 card (idolized ver.) Anihallo eichi.png|Animal Halloween card Fairy eichi.png|Fairy card (unidolized ver.) Fairy eichi idolized.png|Fairy card (idolized ver.) Category:Eichi Horimiya Category:Image Gallery